


Choices

by hope-for-olicity (Jacq)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, arrow season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 08:35:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17742563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacq/pseuds/hope-for-olicity
Summary: An alternate ending to 2x13 when Oliver kisses Sara.





	Choices

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mellovesall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellovesall/gifts).



> This is a birthday present for my lovely friend Mel! I so hope you enjoy!

Felicity realized she forgot her USB key with all the notes she needed for tomorrow’s board meeting at the foundry. Of course, she noticed this right after she’d gotten her comfy clothes on the night. There was no choice, she needed to go back to get it.

 

She opened the door to the foundry, noticed the lights were dimmed she thought Oliver was asleep. Felicity began walking down the stairs when she heard Oliver’s voice. “Stop.” At first, she thought he was talking to her, then she heard Sara.

 

Felicity knew she was eavesdropping but she could see no way out without alerting them to her presence.

 

→→→→→

 

“Stop,” Oliver growled lowly before gently pushing Sara away. The room became so quiet, only he and Sara’s deep breaths and the fan could be heard.

 

Sara stepped back. “What’s wrong Ollie? I thought you were into this?”

 

Oliver could hear the annoyance in her voice. “I’m sorry, Sara. We can’t do this. I love you, part of me will always love you which is why we have to stop. I’m not that guy anymore. I least I’m working hard at not being that guy anymore.”

 

Sara stepped forward, she began to her fingertips down Oliver’s arm. “Hey, no need to apologize. We were just having a bit of fun. There’s no reason we can’t have fun.”

 

Oliver shook his head.

 

“Jeez, Ollie. I think we both have a lot going on. This could help us forget. No one is going to get hurt.” Sara gave him her best come fuck me look.

 

“That’s where you are wrong. The last time I had a little fun I ended up hurting the person I care about the most. So this is not happening.” Oliver leaned down to retrieve Sara’s shirt and handed it to her.  He then collected his own shirt.

 

“What do you mean, Ollie? There’s someone you care about? Why aren’t you with her?” Sara put her shirt back on, moving toward him. Their previous makeout session quickly forgotten.

 

“Sara, you know I can’t do this,” Oliver pointed at his suit, “and be with someone. It’s not fair to her. It would put her life in danger.” Oliver gave Sara’s all the reasons he gave himself for staying away from Felicity.

 

“It would split your focus, you mean.” Sara sneered.

 

“What? No!” Oliver’s denial was immediate and emphatic. “She helps me stay focused!”

 

“Oh my God, it’s Felicity! Felicity is the woman you love!” Sara began to smile brightly. “I see the…” Sara broke off as they both heard some on the stairs behind them.

 

They both watched in horror as Felicity fell down the steps, hitting her head on the concrete floor.

 

“Felicity,” Oliver rushed forward, scooping her into his arms. He carried her over to the med table, placing her on it carefully. “Sara, get me that blanket for her head.”

 

Sara brought the blanket over. “I’m going to head out. You got this. Do the right thing, Ollie. You deserve to be happy. She’s great, by the way.”

 

→→→→→

 

“Oliver,” Felicity slowly came too slowly opening her eyes. “I didn’t mean too, I didn’t mean…”

 

“Shush,” Oliver ran his hands quickly over Felicity’s body looking for other areas of injury. “Felicity, are you hurt? Tell me where it hurts, baby.”

 

“My head,” Felicity began pushing herself up. She looked down at her nesting dolls pajama pants, Bow Ties are Cool t-shirt and old hoodie belonged to Oliver. She really hadn’t planned on seeing anyone.  

 

“No, lay down, Felicity.” Oliver gently pushed her back down on the table. “You just fell down the stairs. You need to rest a moment.”

 

Felicity began to shiver.

 

“I’ll get you a blanket. Wait here, don’t move.” He walked over to get a  blanket from the storage closet. What if Felicity was really hurt. “Maybe we should take you to the hospital.”

 

While Oliver’s back was turned, Felicity sat up, yes she had a nasty bump on her head but she was beginning to remember what she was doing before she fell.

 

When Oliver came back with blanket Felicity was sitting up. He shook head. “Didn’t I tell you not to move. I will remember this the next time I’m your patient.” He put the blankets around her shoulder.

 

“So, I think I’ll go home. No hospital. I’m fine, really. Thank you.” Felicity began to push herself off the medical table, slowly. As soon as her feet touched the ground she began to wobble, Oliver reached out to steady her.

 

“Felicity, you are not okay. I’ll bring you home.” He scooped her up in his arms, headed for the back door.

 

Felicity knew she should complain, offer to walk but truthfully it felt good to be in Oliver’s arms. She started to remember what she overheard. Had Oliver pushed Sara away because he didn’t want to hurt her? Without thinking she cuddled more into the man she loved.

 

“Felicity,” Oliver said softly as he looked down at the sleeping beauty in his arms. He knew, she probably shouldn’t be sleeping with a head injury but she looked so adorable. However, he did need her keys if he was going to take her. “Felicity, I need your keys.”

 

“Pocket,” Felicity mumbled, clearly not fully awake.

 

Oliver tried the pocket closest to him hitting the jackpot. He pushed the button to unlock the doors, got Felicity inside and put her seatbelt on her. She began to shiver again. “Felicity, how are you doing? Maybe we should..”

 

Felicity cut him off. “No hospital. Please, just take me home.”

 

Oliver closed Felicity’s car door before heading to the driver’s side. He reached in to push the seat back before getting in, as he got behind the wheel, he quickly remembered how Felicity’s car made him feel like a giant in a toy car. He looked over at Felicity who was awake, watching him, trying not to laugh. “Go ahead laugh. You need a bigger car.” Oliver humphed.

 

→→→→→

 

Felicity was able to walk to her own apartment, although Oliver insisted on helping her. He opened the door and helped her sit on the couch.

 

“Can I get you something? Tea? Water?” Oliver wanted to help but he had no idea what to do.

 

“I’m good. Can you sit for a moment?” Felicity knew they were going to have to have this uncomfortable conversation now or later, now seemed like a good time to rip off the band-aid.

 

Oliver sat down next to Felicity on the couch.

 

“Okay, I can’t pretend I didn’t overhear you and Sara talking. Did you push her away because of me?” Felicity looked down at her hands, unable to meet his eyes anymore. “I want you to know, I’m a big girl. I understand if you don’t see me like that. I have some experience with that. That doesn’t mean you shouldn’t be happy. If being with Sara will make you happy then I think you should do that,” Felicity paused. “I’ll be fine.”

 

Leave it to Felicity to always want the best for him. Oliver cupped her chin and cheek with his palm raising her face so they could have eye contact when he said this. “Felicity, I love you. I don’t want to be with anyone else. You are it. But given the life I lead…”

 

Felicity cut him off with a kiss. Oliver loved her. He said it. There would be no more excuses. They would find a way to make this work. She could feel Oliver’s shock, a moment of hesitation before he succumbed to the kiss.  

 

Oliver had kissed many women but nothing compared to kissing Felicity. He’d dreamed of it. His dreams didn’t even come close. He just wanted to keep kissing her. He couldn’t stop if he wanted to. He felt Felicity move, he helped her crawl onto his lap bringing her ever closer.

 

She needed more. That’s all Felicity could think. She needed to be closer, to feel more of Oliver. She climbed onto to his lap, cupped his face. She couldn’t help but moan when she felt his hardness rub against her.

 

Felicity’s moan seemed to break his trance. He gently pushed her away. “Felicity, we can’t. I can’t take advantage.”

 

Felicity sat back on Oliver's knees still cupping his face. “Oliver, I need you to listen. You are not taking advantage. I love you. We are going to make this work because we lead the same life. I know you. All of you. I want to be with you.”

 

“But…” Oliver began but Felicity put a finger to his lips to shush him.

 

“No, buts. I want you to think for a moment.” She began to stand. “No pressure. I want to be with you, tonight and for good. I know the life you lead and I accept it. Now, the choice is yours. I’m going to head to my bedroom. If you decide you want to be with me meet me in there. If you don’t you can leave. No matter your choice, I will still be your friend. I love you.”

 

Oliver watched Felicity walk to her room. She was everything. His light, his happiness, everything. Felicity chose him with full knowledge. He was no longer strong enough to resist everything he wanted. He got up, following Felicity into her bedroom.

 

When he entered Felicity jumped into his arms with a squee! “You choose me!” There were tears in her eyes.

 

“I choose you, Felicity.” Oliver smiled bringing his lips down to her’s.


End file.
